PROJECT SUMMARY The 10th International Society for Neurovascular Disease (ISNVD) Annual Meeting (ISNVD'2020) will be held in New York University (NYU) School of Medicine, New York on May 21 & 22, 2020. ISNVD is a nonprofit professional association devoted to furthering the development of research of neurovascular, neurodegenerative and neuropsychiatric diseases that are related to both large and small vascular abnormalities. The theme topics of ISNVD'2020 will target on the vascular contribution to age-related neurodegenerative diseases and dementia or VCID. ISNVD'2020 will consist of platform and poster sessions spread across nine themes of neurovascular disease topics: (1) Educational course: vascular anatomy of the brain: macro to microvasculature; (2) Vascular physiology and healthy aging; (3) Sleep, exercise and genetic factors in dementia; (4) Vascular contributions to cognitive impairment and dementia (VCID); (5) Advanced neurovascular imaging techniques in aging and dementia, (6) Diabetes, stroke and traumatic brain injury and dementia; (7) Cerebral/spinal fluid (CSF) dynamics and the glymphatic system; (8) Venous abnormalities in neurodegenerative diseases; (9) Therapeutic approaches and strategies on improving vascular health. These sessions are followed by panel discussions, which will highlight the current new ideas and brainstorm future trends. In addition, ISNVD'2020 will include three oral abstract sessions, two poster sessions and one young investigator award session to attract students, postdocs, and residents/fellows to attend and present. Specific Aims of ISNVD'2020 are as follows: Aim 1. To organize a cross-disciplinary international meeting series on neurovascular disease with presentations by world-leading scientists and clinicians as well as young investigators. Aim 2. To promote biomedical research on better understanding vascular contributions to age-related neurodegenerative diseases and dementia, and to facilitate research exchanges across different fields (e.g., imaging, molecular biology, pathology and clinical symptom monitoring and treatments) on this topic. Aim 3. To continue the ISNVD spirit for supporting students, postdocs, and residents to involve basic and clinical research of neurovascular diseases and their role in aging and dementia.